Fairy Tails Gundam alchemist
by Nexus Gundam
Summary: One day during a solar eclipse a young man with both the powers of an alchemist and a warrior who was sent to another world to hunt down an alchemist by the god Truth himself. Fairy TailXFullmetal AlchemistXGundam build fighter crossover. Harem (OC X Erza X Mira X Lucy)
1. Gundam alchemist arrival

My name is Roy Wilson. I'm a young eighteen year old man with pitch black hair which fell over my eyes, blue colored eyes, pale skin and I stand at a height of 6, 2. What people knew was that I was a fan of the anime series Gundam and the anime series Fullmetal Alchemist and Fairy Tail. What people didn't know was that my own family has been ignoring me for favor of my older brother. The only time they know I exist is during meals and that is just it they hardly know I am around. right now I was walking home from school as a solar eclipse was starting but I see a small case in front of my home and I pick it up only to see that there was a no address. I was confused on who this belonged to before I opened up the case and my eyes widen in surprise because inside the case were several gloves which looked like Roy Mustangs ignition gloves but what caught my attention was a small orb.

I was curious and reached to touch it but when I touched it the dial exploded and everything turned black.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to find myself in an endless white abyss before I look around only to stop when I see to my surprise Truth.

"What the fuck!?" I shouted in surprise.

Truth just smiled and said **"Now that isn't any way to speak now is it?"**

I was dumbstruck and the only words I could muster were "You're the Truth."

Truth's smile grew as he spread out his arms shouting **"And you gain the prize congratulations!"**

I shake my head to try and calm myself down before I take a deep breath saying "Why am I here?"

"**You are here because something has happened. During the promise day an Alchemist used an advanced form of alchemy and teleported towards another world but this alchemist was extremely deadly."** Truth says making me confused.

"Why me? Couldn't you use one of the state Alchemists?" Alex asked knowing that if he was here then the Fullmetal series was real but which one.

"**The reason I didn't was because the eclipse has passed and I created those so that the case would find someone worthy enough to use what's inside and since you are already here it is you."** Truth says surprising Alex.

Alex thought it through knowing that if he didn't go then he would go to his non existing life where he is ignored if he doesn't die but if he went then he would actually do something exciting and have a life.

Alex looks at Truth and says "I'll do it."

Truth's smile grew before Alex starts to get torn apart molecule by molecule as Truth says **"Then be prepared to face what is ahead because you will need it."**

Once he said that all I saw was a bright flash before darkness enveloped me.

* * *

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?]

As the song, starts the scene shows a night sky, as several ethereal fairies fly through

[Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

The scene changes to show a city at night, followed by a boat sailing, before switching to a shot of Alex from behind with strange light particles and fire around him as he looked up at the night sky, before the scene shifts up to the sky as the title appears

[OH YEAH! Kikoeten no kako no koe wa?]

The scene shifts to show Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing on a hill watching over the city, before the three of them turn towards the screen (Lucy is smiling gently, while Natsu and Happy have big grins)

[OH YEAH! Karatta sakebu kara]

The scene shifts to show Grey standing amongst the ruins of a town, before he turns towards the sky

[OH YEAH! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga]

The scene shifts to show Erza standing over a monster she killed, as the screen got closer her hair blows in the wind

[OH YEAH! OH YEAH!]

The scene shifts to show Alex from behind, before he turns around and grins at the screen as he lifts his left hand, showing a white glove with a red transmutation circle on it as images of Gundams and other mobile suits appear behind him

[Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi]

The scene shifts to show the team riding a train, with Natsu being hopelessly motion sick (With a trail coming from his mouth), happy fanning him, Lucy reading a map, Alex righting in a book, Grey looking out a window, while Erza is somehow eating a cake despite the trail of sick

[Wasuremono wanai desuka?]

The scene changes to show the team sitting around a camp fire, with Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces, while Alex calmly munching on his food, Lucy looks at them with a deadpan expression, while Grey seems to be reading something, ignoring them, while Erza is leaning against their luggage seemingly asleep

[okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]

The scene changes again to show Alex leaning against a street lamp post with a frown (Thinking about his old, empty life) as a faded image of a Gundam hovers over him, before he turns towards the screen, before the scene shifts to show his teammates and Mirajane waving at him, causing him to smile and wave back.

[SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa]

The screen then shows various shots of the team as they go through various miss-adventures such as running away from an angry wyvern, fighting off killer plants, or simply arguing with each other when not on missions

[fitari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]

The scene shows Alex (As 1.5 Gundam) looking towards the distance as he stands in front of an eclipse. The scene then changes to show various members of Fairy Tail, all of which are waving happily at the screen.

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

Alex is seen with a smile on his face, as images of Gundams appear, followed by a shot of Alex holding up a hand where he wore his gloves and snaps his fingers where fire shoots out.

[Don't SAY GOODBYE!]

The final scene shows Alex (As Destiny) having a friendly match with Natsu, as their magic (Natsu's fire dragon iron fist and Destiny's Palma Fiocina clash and envelops the screen in a bright light, which disperses, revealing Alex with a big smile as he and his friends stand in front of the Fairy Tail building.

* * *

After the odd conversation I finally regain consciousness. My head was spinning and I had such an odd after taste in my mouth. It felt like copper.

"Ah" I groaned as I sat up from the ground to find myself in a grassy field which was next to a port town before I thought _'It seems Truth teleported me to Hargeon. I wonder what time he sent me too.'_

I got up only to find myself not in my regular clothing. I look down and my eyes widen in surprise because right now I was wearing the same uniform that Roy Mustang wore in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

"Now this is different." I say in a deeper voice and my eyes widen slightly before I rush to a lake and look at it where my eyes were no longer light blue but a dark color and I finally realize that not only do I look exactly like Roy Mustang, or have his first name but I sound like him too.

"Woah." I say in surprise before I feel something in my pocket which I take out to see a slip of paper where when I unveil it the note said "You are likely wondering why you seem different because since you are going after an Alchemist I thought it would be equal if you got a new life as well as the skills needed. Equivalent exchange. T"

I smile at that and muttered "Equivalent exchange… thanks Truth."

I drop the paper which the wind takes it before I try out my skills where I put one of the gloves on and snap my fingers where a small trail of sparks fly out and touch the paper where it turns into ashes via fire.

"It seems I know what I am doing." I say as I made my way into the town.

I make my way through the streets drawing some attention before I enter a store where I hear a feminine voice say "What? You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?"

"Afraid so the people around here are more efficient folk than they are magic folk." An elderly voice says

I turn around to see to my surprise Lucy Heartfilia.

"I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic." The elderly store owner finishes.

"Oh man I came out all this way for nothing." Said Lucy in a disappointed tone.

"Now, now don't say that little lady I have all the latest goods. Let me show you." The owner says looking through a compartment before he takes out a box like object "This colors magic is popular all the young girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your cloths any time you want."

To demonstrate his cloths change purple before changing them to yellow and green.

"I already have those, what I really want are some powerful gate keys." Lucy says before the man reaches down for a box saying "Gate keys you say? Now that's a rare request."

Lucy turns around where her eyes sparkle as she says "Oh wow it's the little doggy!"

"Yes but you know it's not very powerful." The owner said but Lucy just shrugged it off saying "I know but I really, really want it, so how much?"

"Twenty thousand jewels." The air was tense at what the owner said.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Lucy asked again.

"I said twenty thousand jewels." The owner says and the air was so quiet you could hear a coin hitting the ground.

Lucy sits on the table with the zipper of her blouse slightly as she says "Oh come on how much is it really worth? Surely you can cut me a deal?"

I smirk slightly at that because it was a humorous sight before the owner says "Hmm Nineteen thousand jewel."

Lucy stomps on the ground before she storms out the building but as she does she crashes into me but stops saying "I'm sorry I didn't see where… I… was… going."

"Let me handle this." I say to her as I make my way to the register before I take out my phone and headphones where I put it on the table saying "How much would this happen to be?"

The owner looks at the objects while Lucy was confused before the owner says "They are worth fifty thousand jewels here."

"Here you go but I'll purchase the gate key the young lady was trying to purchase." I say as I slide the objects to him and he game me four hundred and ninety one thousand jewels and the gate key.

I take the money and key before I turned and made my way to the store seeing Lucy frozen there before I hand her the key saying "Glad to help."

She took the key as I walked by before she spun around and ran to catch up to me shouting "Hey wait up!"

Both me and Lucy walked down a bridge as Lucy says "Look you didn't have to purchase the gate keys for my."

I look at her before I give a rare smile saying "The geezer wasn't giving you a fair price and besides I did it to help a fine young lady."

Lucy blushed at that as I mentally shouted _'Oh great Truth gave me Mustangs personality! When I get back there I am going to kick your ass Truth!'_

"I'm Lucy by the way." Lucy says shaking off the blush as she held out a hand.

I take her hand while mentally saying _'Oh crap what do I do!? Do I use my real last name!? No I gave up that life when I accepted this job… I guess I have his personality and his appearance I might as well take his last name and it's actually legal to change both your first and last names.'_

"My name is Roy Mustang." I say letting go of the hand but as he did girls run past them.

"Are you serious? He's really here?!" One of the girls shouted.

"Yeah the Salamander!" Another shouted.

"Salamander? As in the wizard who uses fire magic you can't even by in stores?! Wow, he's in this dead end town?" Lucy shouted before she runs with the girls.

I groan before I make my way and I arrive just in time to see Lucy stair at the guy and I somehow see what looked like a spell fly out of the ring and I acted by grabbing Lucy by the shoulder getting her out of her trans.

"Don't fall for it, he's using charm magic." I say pointing towards the guy's rings and her eyes narrow in anger before we hear a voice shout "IGNEEL! IT'S ME!"

Natsu stops seeing who it was before he says "Who the heck are you?"

The Salamander imposter looks dumbfounded saying "Who am I? I am Salamander surely you've heard of me before?"

Natsu turns around and walks down an ally causing the imposter to have a surprised look before the girls rush Natsu and start beating the crap out of him.

"Wow now that is weird." I mutter under my breath while Lucy continued to seethe in anger.

"Now, now that's enough my lovely's let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." The imposter said and the girls did just that while Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"Here's my autograph kid so you can go brag to all your friends." The imposter says which Natsu declines only to get beaten by the girls again.

"My god I feel sorry for him." I mutter as 'Salamander' says "Well I'm afraid I must be going ladies I have business to attend too."

Like clockwork the girls spin around facing him with different types of disappointed cries before he says "Time for the red carpet." He then snaps his fingers where a magic circle appears and pink fire lifts him into the air while I narrow my eyes with my eye brow twitching and only Lucy noticed as I muttered "Where does he think he can go stealing someone else's move?"

"I'm having a soirée on my yacht tonight, and your all invited." Salamander says before shooting off into the airs leaving his fan girls behind.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked as both me and Lucy walked up to him.

"I don't know but he was a real creep." Lucy says drawing both Natsu and Happy's attention.

"Thank you for your help." Lucy says with a sincere smile.

A few minutes later we were at a restaurant and Natsu was gobbling it all down while I ate mine regularly unlike the pinkette.

"My names Lucy it's nice to meet you." Lucy says with a surprised look on her face as she watched Natsu eat all the food.

"Uh… Natsu and Happy was it?" Lucy asked trying to start a conversion before she remembers I was sitting next to her "And your name is Roy right?"

"Yes it is." I say taking another bite while Natsu with a full mouth says "You're so nice."

"Thanks you can slow down we're not in a hurry and food is kind of flying everywhere." She says as like she says food was doing that before a drop of orange soda lands on her forehead at which I hand her a napkin which she uses to wipe the drop off.

Lucy goes into a talk about the charm spell 'Salamander' used and then to magic guilds while I was thinking about what Truth was telling me about a new life.

'_Did he give me this so I can have a new life like he said?'_ I thought as Lucy says "Oh yeah I almost forgot you guys came here trying to find somebody didn't you?"

"We're looking for Igneel." Happy says as Natsu took a large bit out of a pizza.

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander was coming through this town so we came here to see him. Turns out it was somebody else." Natsu says before putting the entire pizza in his mouth.

"Yeah that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all." Happy says with a hint of disappointment.

"No kidding I bet that poser can't even breath fire like a real dragon." Natsu says crossing his arms causing Lucy to have multiple sweat drops as she says "Uh I don't get it your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?"

"No you got it all wrong, he doesn't look like a dragon he is one." Natsu says causing Lucy to have a look of pure surprise before she shouts "WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN!?"

Both Natsu and Happy have embarrassed looks while she yells "That's totally ridiculous!"

I grin smirk slight because it was actually funny to watch in real life.

Lucy looks at the time before she reaches into her bag but before she did I say "Here let me."

"You don't have to Roy." Lucy says with a sincere tone.

"But what kind of man would I be if I let a woman pay for my dinner?" I say causing her to giggle.

We make our way to the door as the waitress says "Thank you ma'am please come again huh!?"

Both me and Lucy turn around and Lucy's eyes widen in surprise because both Natsu and Happy were on the ground bowing.

"Thank you for the food!" Natsu shouted with Happy shouting "Thank you!"

"Cut it out your embarrassing us!" Lucy shouted and I nodded my head in agreement.

"It's fine you helped my friend here out, so let's just call it even." I say looking around getting embarrassed now knowing how Lucy felt.

"I feel a little bad; we didn't even mean to help." Natsu whispered to Happy.

"Aye we owe him something." Happy said

"Hmm. Oh I know," Natsu said before pulling out 'Salamanders' autograph. "Here you go." He said making Lucy look at him in anger.

"Uhh" I try to say in an attempt to politely take it before I thought _'I could always use it as another practice dummy.'_

"NO HE DOESN'T NEED THAT!" Lucy shouted before I could reply and dragged me out of the restaurant.

"Well, that was odd." Natsu said before he returned to his seat.

* * *

**Hargeon park**

I sat on one of the benches next to Lucy as she read the new issue of Sorcerer weekly.

"Oh my looks like the Fairy Tail guilds out there causing trouble again: Demon bandit clan wiped out but seven homes destroyed." Lucy then falls onto her back kicking her legs laughing before she says "Talk about going overboard!"

Lucy then flips a page to show pictures of a young woman with pale skin, blue eyes, and white hair with a bit in a ponytail in the front while the rest sent down to her back.

"Oh the center folds Mirajane she's so pretty. I wish I know how to be a member? Do you have to apply or maybe interview with them? I don't know but I am so going to join Fairy Tail their totally the coolest guild ever!" Lucy says before she starts giggling causing a humorous smile to spread on my lips.

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" A familiar voice says before I leap onto my feet holding out my left hand ready to snap my fingers to use the man as target practice.

'Salamander' pops out from a brush as Lucy shouted his name.

"I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to personally invite you to my party on my yacht tonight." The imposter says holding up his right hand which held the rings but what my attention was the ring on is second finger because it was a sleep charm.

"Your charm spell won't work on me! That magic weakness is awareness!" Lucy says pointing a finger at him while I thought _'Why the weakness is awareness I will never know.'_ As I thought that Lucy says "It doesn't work on people if they know you are using it!"

"Just as I thought I guess you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you. No matter the invitation still stands."

"Well you can forget it, I wouldn't be caught dead at a party being thrown by a creep like you." Lucy says turning her back to him with her arms crossed under her chest.

The imposter gains a hurt look as he says "A creep why would you call me that?"

Lucy turns back to the man saying "Your spell, using it to make yourself popular."

"Don't be mad my dear it's all in good fun. I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party can you blame me?" 'Salamander' asked

Lucy just shrugs her shoulders saying "This just proves that even famous wizards can be big idiots."

I smile at that still holding my hand out ready to snap which also caught her attention.

"You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild right?" 'Salamander' asked causing Lucy to have a surprised look on her face.

"Have you ever heard about Salamander? One of Fairy Tails wizards?" As he said that I couldn't help but gag as Lucy says "Well yeah you're telling me your him? Your that Salamander?"

"That's correct and if you want to join I can probably put in a good word for you." 'Salamander' says and I was so close to burning him to a crisp.

"I would love to go to your party tonight!" Lucy says getting close to the imposter and also putting her in danger if I snapped my fingers.

"Wow that was even easier than I thought it would be." 'Salamander' whispered as he noticed me holding my hand out and thought _'He must be protecting her, I have to get rid of him if I am to get this girl.'_

"So you can really think you can get me into Fairy Tail? No kidding?" Lucy asked with stars in her eyes.

"I don't see why not but you can't say anything about the charm spell." 'Salamander says which Lucy responded saying "I won't say a word!"

'Salamander' turned around saying "Good then I'll see you at the party tonight!"

'Salamander' snaps his fingers again and a magic circle appears before purple flames shoot from the ground and he flies off into the air as Lucy shouted "You got it mister Salamander sir!"

Lucy held her spot for another three seconds before she says "He got me, I was pseudo charmed! But… Hurray he is going to get me into Fairy Tail! I just have to keep my mouth shut and be nice to that sleaze bag until then."

Lucy giggles slightly before she noticed I still had my hand out with a look of pure murder on my face.

"Hey Roy are you alright?" Lucy asked approaching me.

Her response was me shouting as I threw my hand to the side snapping before sparks shot out and fire exploded in the middle of the sidewalk surprising Lucy as she watched the flames on the ground slowly died out.

"That bastard stole my trick!" I shouted before I thought _'Wait it isn't my trick but technically I am now Mustang so I probably am right.'_

"Roy what was that? I have never seen any type of fire magic like that!?" Lucy shouted in both surprise and awe.

"That was an ancient art of magic called Alchemy." I say to her hoping she would by it and her eyes widen in surprise as she says "Alchemy? But that is one of the most ancient and forgotten magic's in the entire world!"

I smile a little before saying "That's just one of my magic's the other is Ex-quip but the type of armor I use is far different. You know something isn't right with that guy." Lucy was confused on why I said that before I say "It's just that I didn't see his guild mark and I've seen almost every wizard from a magic guild having them."

Lucy was surprised by that before I turn to her saying "Go to the party but I'll follow behind out of sight to make sure your safe."

Lucy nods her head before we went our separate ways with her going to get ready for the party.

* * *

**Later that night 'Salamanders' yacht Lucy's POV**

I sat in one of the chairs wearing a maroon colored shoulder-less dress as Salamander came up carrying an orange colored drink saying "It's Lucy right? That's a very lovely name."

"Yeah thanks." I said with a hint of displeasure.

"I'd like to toast your beauty." 'Salamander' says snapping his fingers as droplets of the drink float from one of the glasses as he says "Now open up wide Lucy, savor the taste of every flavorful drop as it enters."

'_Creepy!'_ I Mentally shouted before I close my eyes and I open my mouth while I mentally says _'I'm strong I can get through this.'_

I then sense that something wasn't right before my eyes snap open and I swats away the droplets saying "What do you think you're doing? I know what you're up to your trying to use sleep magic."

'Salamander' smiles sinisterly and says "How did you know?"

"Look I don't want to give you the wrong idea but yes I really want to join Fairy Tail guild but I'm not going to be your girlfriend for that to happen!" I sternly stated.

"What do I do with a girl like you? If only you just let yourself get drugged, then you wouldn't have to get hurt." 'Salamander' said darkly.

"Wha?" I was confused, but suddenly two strong arms grabbed hold of mine and held them behind my back. I look back and see several goons coming into the room, all of them with creepy looks on their faces while some held unconscious girls.

"Well, well lookie here."

"Guess we got quite a catch this time."

"That's such a pretty face."

And similar statements were made while the thug that held my arms slowly tightened his grip causing me to wink in pain.

'Salamander' slowly approached me and put a hand to my chin saying "Welcome aboard my slave ship, and you'd be wise to behave yourself until we get to Bosco. Don't make me angry."

"Bosco? What's the meaning of this!?" I demanded only to wink again as the thug tightened his grip.

"Just give it up, your merchandise now." 'Salamander' says before he reached down taking my gate keys.

"Oh these are gate keys, so you're a Celestial Wizard aren't you? Well to bad that only those who have contracts with these keys can use them so they are useless to me." 'Salamander' said before he threw the keys out the window much to my horror.

"When Roy gets here he is going to stop you!" I shout only for 'Salamander' to laugh saying "I doubt that because I had my men kill him several hours ago.

I was stonewalled because the only guy I knew who was able to help me and a good mage was dead. _'No he's an alchemist, one of the users of a lost magic but… what if they did kill him?'_

I look down as tears welled up in my eyes before they slide down my cheeks as I shot my head up shouting "You are the worst Wizard alive!"

"Well then" 'Salamander' takes out a branding iron to my horror "as a slave it is time to brand you."

I tried to struggle before we all hear a loud snapping sound and my hope rekindled when a door on the far side exploded into flames and when the smoke cleared it showed Roy walking in but I saw that he had a look of pure murderous intent on his face before I shout "Roy" in pure joy.

"Let. Lucy. Go. NOW!" He stated but the sound in his voice was pure rage.

* * *

**Several hours ago Roy's POV**

I walked around the town as the sun started to set over the sea as I walked into a very empty courtyard and thought _'Where the hell is everyone?'_

My answer came in the form of 8 men and by their appearance they were thugs.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" I asked them trying to see what they would do.

"Salamander says he wants you dead so we're going to do that." One of the thugs said as 4 more came from behind me and all of them took out weapons.

"Oh well then I guess your my opponents." I say closing my eyes before I thought about what I would use for this kind of situation and then my body started glowing.

The thugs cover their eyes as the glow became brighter before it ended and standing in my place was armor that was mostly white with some red and blue, the armor had two curved swords on its back with what looked like thrusters on its back as well, the helmet looked like that of a samurai with a wide V crest on the forehead. This was my Sandrock armor EW version.

"What the fuck!" One of the thugs shouted in surprise before my armors eyes flash before I grab both swords and swung cutting across two of the twelve men's chests but not deep enough to kill them just knock them out from the pain.

The remaining ten rush at me before I spun around kicking one of them in the face knocking him out and sending him crashing into four more.

A man swung an axe but I side stepped away and the blade crashed onto the ground and without the use of the swords I punched him hard in the face and he fell to the ground knocked out before I spun around swinging my swords cutting off a thugs arm up to the elbow and he yells in pain before I stopped him with a kick to the chest where he crashed into a thug behind him sending both crashing into a wall unconscious.

I turn around facing the remaining six with two rushing at me. I roll my eyes and then I fire my armors head Vulcans and since they were made of condensed magic I made sure they were strong enough so they didn't kill them because when the bullets struck them they hit the ground unconscious.

The remaining four ran at me hoping to catch me off guard before I boosted towards the four and we swing at the same time. We held our positions behind one another for a whole three seconds before blood shot out from the four men and they fell to the ground unconscious.

I stand up reverting to my original appearance before I look back towards all of the unconscious thugs and then turned back around before I took off running once I noticed that it was night.

I ran before I changed into Deathscythe Hell EW version where I flew through the night sky invisible. I flew before I reach the boat but then I see to my horror Lucy's keys thrown out the window.

I change into Altron Gundam EW version before I send one of my arms towards the keys and to my relief I was able to catch them before they hit the water.

I reach the boat and revert to my original appearance and I put the keys into my pocket before I approach the door only to see it was locked before I heard 'Salamander' say "Now as a slave it is time to brand you."

My eyes widen before they narrow in complete rage before I tug my left tightly on my hand before I hold it out and snap my fingers.

The door exploded and I walked through with a look of pure murder as I saw through the smoke that 'Salamander' held a piece of metal with the tip burning orange.

"Roy" Lucy shouted in pure joy but I kept my focus on the thugs and 'Salamander'.

"Let. Lucy. Go. NOW!" I stated before I snap my fingers again and the ground behind the thugs exploded sending them flying but Lucy was unscathed.

Lucy ran to me and says "Roy you were right."

"I was attacked by some of his thugs but thankfully they didn't stand a chance." I say with a smile.

"You're a Wizard!?" Salamander shouted in surprise.

"And I'm not abusing my powers like you Bora." I say and his eyes widen in surprise while Lucy says "Bora?"

"I thought I recognized him from somewhere. He's Bora the Prominence, he's an ex-Wizard who was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for abusing his magic." I say as I narrow my eyes but before I could do anything else the roof exploded and I see Natsu crash into the ground.

"Oh this isn't good." I mutter and Natsu covers his mouth trying to not get sick.

"That is so lame!" Lucy shouted while I say "That is the worst case of motion sickness ever… of all time."

* * *

**Red vs. Blue Universe**

In the middle of a battle a man wearing black armor with yellow highlights shot down a man with white armor before he sneezes and thought _'Who the hell is talking about me at a time like this!?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the ground next to him exploded sending him flying to the ground hard.

* * *

**Bora's yacht 3rd POV**

"Hey what are you doing here Lucy, Roy?" A familiar blue and flying cat asked.

"Oh hey Happy this guy tried to take me as a slave and tried to kill Roy. Hold up when did you have wings?" Lucy says before Roy says "Lucy no time just take these and Happy get her to safety."

Roy takes out to Lucy's surprise her keys before handing them to her saying "I'll help Natsu stop these guys."

Lucy and Happy nod their heads before Happy wraps his tail around Lucy's waist and starts flying her towards the beach.

"Not going to happen! Prominence whip!" Bora shouted before purple flames shoot out but I snap my fingers sending more thugs flying as the flames whipped around Happy but they crashed into each other creating fireworks.

"That cats quicker than he looks." Bora says before they hear a snap and an then an explosion sends 5 thugs off the boat.

"You still have us to worry about you bastards!" Roy shouts as he prepares to snap his fingers again only for Natsu to say "The Fairy Tail guild, you're a member?"

Roy was about to say something before he remembered where he was and put his gloves in a bag which would protect them from getting wet before the water exploded and the boat started to sail towards the water while everyone was being flown around while Bora shouts "Why is the sea so angry!?"

Roy crashes into a wall while mentally shouting _'I really shouldn't have done that!'_

When the boat crashes into the harbor Roy climbs up to his feet seeing Natsu next to him before he say "Natsu get up we have to stop this guy."

Natsu nods his head before both men stood up as Roy took back out his gloves while mentally saying _'It's a good thing I purchased some water proof bag to carry my ignition gloves in.'_

Natsu and Roy reach the top of the boat seeing all of the thugs and Bora standing there while Lucy who had Happy on her shoulder ran towards the boat shouting "Roy, Natsu!"

Lucy stops seeing the looks on their faces which meant that both men were serious.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild." Natsu says as Roy tugged his glove.

"So what's it too you? Go get him men!" Bora says and 4 men rush at the two.

"Let me get a closer look at your face?" Natsu says taking off his coat and Roy saw the Fairy Tail guild symbol on his right arm and quietly said "Now this is a guild Wizard."

"Watch out!" Lucy shouted even though she thought Roy could handle himself.

"Don't worry about him I probably should have told you this earlier but Natsu's a Wizard too." Happy says making Lucy look at the cat in surprise.

The thugs drew closer before Natsu sent a punch hitting two of the thugs while the other two Roy snapped his fingers and both men were sent flying by a torrent of fire.

"My name is Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard and I've never seen you before!" Natsu shouted surprising all but Roy who thought _'To hell with it! If I have his looks, his name, his personality Truth must have done something else because he's FUCKIN GOD! Might as well do it.'_

"If we are getting names down then I guess I'm next. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist of the Amestian Military as well as an Ex-quip mage!" Roy shouted making Natsu surprised at the ex-quip.

"That mark on his arm, this guys the real deal Bora!" One of the thugs shouted in fear.

"You fool don't call me that!" Bora shouted out loud.

"Ah save it for the prison!" Roy shouted

"I heard of him, Bora the Prominence. Rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for bad behavior." Happy says while Lucy said "Roy told me he was kicked out for abusing his magic."

"I have no idea what your trying to do here buddy and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what. I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guilds name!" Natsu says as both men slowly approached him.

"And what are you going to do about it, stop me? Prominence typhoon!" Bora shouted and a typhoon of purple flames shoot towards both men.

"Roy looks at Natsu with a grin and says "I know you can eat the flames so how about I mix my flames with his?"

Natsu grins saying "Good idea."

Roy snaps his fingers and a typhoon of yellow fire shoots out colliding with the purple flames and both flames go into the flames towards Natsu before said man starts eating the fire much to the thugs, Bora, and Lucy's surprise.

"Ah this is so gross. Are you sure you're really a fire Wizard? Cause these are the nastiest flames I have ever tasted. But thanks for the grub poser… Not you Roy." Natsu says with the last part being directed at the flame alchemist who holds his hand up saying "It's okay I know who you are talking about."

"What's going on here!? Who is this kid!?" Bora shouted in fear.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." Happy says with a shadow covering his front in a creepy matter.

"I've never seen anything like that but I remember seeing Roy shoot flames with just a snap of his fingers and no magic circle." Lucy says in awe.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu says before he punches his fists together and a magic circle with a dragons head in the center appears before he yells **"Fire Dragon: ROAR!"**

A torrent of fire shoots from Natsu's mouth striking the thugs and Bora but Bora was able to escape due to the fact that he was on some purple fire.

"Hey Natsu you deal with Bora since he tried to tarnish your guilds name while I deal with these thugs." Roy says tugging his gloves and Natsu grins saying "Sounds like a plan!"

"Hey Bora I seen this guy before! The pink hair and the scaly looking scarf there's no doubt about it, he's got to be the real one!" One of the many still conscious thugs says.

"Salamander!?" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"I hope you guys are paying attention because this is what a Fairy Tail Wizard can do!" Natsu shouted as his hands are engulfed in fire before he launches at Bora.

Bora freaks out and sends out another spell but they miss before Natsu uses his magic to shoot up at Bora and punched him in the face sending him crashing through some buildings while Lucy, Happy, and Roy watched from the side lines.

"So he eats fire and then attacks with it? But how does he do it? Is it some kind of spell?" Lucy asked still in awe.

"He has dragon lungs that allows him to breath fire, Dragon scales to help him dissolve the fire, and Dragon claws for attacking with fire. His brand of fire magic is one that allows his body to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore. " Happy explains

"Seriously?" Lucy says focused on the battle.

"This particular magic was originally used to deal with Dragons. It's called Dragon Slayer Magic, Igneel was the one who taught it too him." Happy explained

"But why would a Dragon teach him a type of magic that was used to combat dragons?" Roy asked and Happy was about to say something before his eyes widen in surprise and says "Now that I think about it, I got no idea!"

"Dragon Slayer." Roy muttered before he saw 8 thugs rush them.

"Lucy look out!" Roy shouts leaping high into the air shouting **"Requip"**

Roy changes into armor that was orange and white with a bulky appearance, two barreled machine guns on his left arm, a blade attached to his right arm, and thrusters on his back. This was his Heavyarms Kai armor.

Roy lands on the ground as his eyes flash before he aims his guns and opens fire with compressed magic striking down (Knocking them out not killing… yet) the eight thugs who tried to rush them.

Both Happy and Lucy were in awe by the armor before 3 more thugs run up from behind him.

"Roy watch out!" Lucy shouts in fear and Roy looked only to fly back thanks to the thrusters before he changed armor into Altron EW and sent both arms at two of the thugs striking them in the heads knocking them out while the last thug rushed with a spear before Roy took out his duel bladed trident and spun it over his head before moved it towards his side and flew at the thugs until he swung and the beam cut through him before he hits the ground but thanks to the fact that all of his weapons minus physical blades were made from compressed magic all he did was knock him out.

"Is everyone alright?" Roy asked before sending his left arm into the face of a thug that tried to run away knocking him out.

"Yeah and you weren't kidding when you said your armor was different." Lucy says looking up and downat the armor before they hear Natsu shout "You're not too bad but I'm going to cook you up into a smoked fish!"

"You're going to do what too me!?" Bora shouted in fear as Natsu launched at him shouting **"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"**

The fist connected to Bora's face before he was sent flying crashing into several building before ending at a bell tower making it ding.

"Don't be silly Natsu everyone knows you smoke food with smoke not fire." Happy says in a cheerful tone.

"Oh wow that was amazing but he over did it!" Lucy says taking note to the destruction.

"AYE!" Happy shouted with glee.

"Oh shut it cat!" Lucy shouted before they hear the sound of marching and they all turn to see men in armor running towards them.

"The Army!?" Lucy asked surprise before Natsu grabbed her hand but Roy stopped him saying "Let me."

Roy then clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground where sparks shot from the ground and lines of light flew towards the damaged buildings before they were from rubble to perfectly new again.

Everyone was amazed at what he did before Roy fell to one knee panting while he muttered "That took a lot out of me but I think I will be able to catch up with you."

Natsu nods his head with a smile as he ran before Roy changed into armor that looked more human with white and blue armor, heeled like feet, and two blue wing like parts on the back while a cone was in the center producing red light particles. This was his 1.5 Gundam armor.

Roy shot off after Natsu while he talked to Lucy saying "You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild didn't yah? So let's go!"

A smile grew on Lucy's face as she yells "Okay!" Roy grinned under his helmet before an idea popped in his head.

"Hey Natsu, you don't get sick when someone carries you right?" Roy asked while mentally saying _'Of course he doesn't but I don't want to tell others that.'_

The pinkette thought for a second before turning and shaking his head.

"What, why?" Lucy asked

"Natsu, stop for a second." The armored man said. The rose colored teen complied. "Happy" Roy pointed at said cat "Grab onto him." He said pointing at Natsu. Happy nodded before latching onto Natsu's back.

"Roy, where are you going with this?" Lucy wondered.

The other guy didn't say anything as he grabbed his friends by the waists before he shot off into the air with the binders forming wings where he held position for directions.

"Natsu, just tell me where to go and we'll get there in no time." Roy said even though he was still tired.

Natsu smiled, pointing in a certain direction. "You got it!"

Lucy was ecstatic about the sudden flight. She was in awe that one of her new friends could do something like this.

"Onward to Fairy Tail!" Happy said. The binders changed back to their original position before they fold over the GN drive and they shoot in the direction towards the famed guild.

'_I wonder who this alchemist Truth wants me to kill is? Hopefully he won't cause much of a problem.'_ Roy thought as he flew over forests and mountains.

* * *

**Unknown location**

Sitting in a dark room was a shadowed figure as he watched through a surveillance lacrima as he saw Roy fighting against the thugs before a look of anger creeped on his face.

"So Truth decided to send someone to do me in has he? Well then God will have something to look at once I kill this bastard." The man says before he starts cackling which echoes while random colored lights in red, green, and purple shine in the darkness.


	2. Finding a lost member

_In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore._

_A small peaceful nation of seventeen million and a place filled with magic._

_Found in every home bought and sold in every market place, for most magic is merely a tool a mundane part in everyday life._

_For some however magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its practice, these are the Wizards._

_Banded together into magical guilds they plant their skills in search of fame and fortune._

_Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest._

_One where countless legends have been born, a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future._

_Its name is Fairy Tail._

* * *

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?]

As the song, starts the scene shows a night sky, as several ethereal fairies fly through

[Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

The scene changes to show a city at night, followed by a boat sailing, before switching to a shot of Roy from behind with strange light particles and fire around him as he looked up at the night sky, before the scene shifts up to the sky as the title appears

[OH YEAH! Kikoeten no kako no koe wa?]

The scene shifts to show Lucy, Natsu, and Happy standing on a hill watching over the city, before the three of them turn towards the screen (Lucy is smiling gently, while Natsu and Happy have big grins)

[OH YEAH! Karatta sakebu kara]

The scene shifts to show Grey standing amongst the ruins of a town, before he turns towards the sky

[OH YEAH! Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga]

The scene shifts to show Erza standing over a monster she killed, as the screen got closer her hair blows in the wind

[OH YEAH! OH YEAH!]

The scene shifts to show Roy from behind, before he turns around and grins at the screen as he lifts his left hand, showing a white glove with a red transmutation circle on it as images of Gundams and other mobile suits appear behind him

[Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi]

The scene shifts to show the team riding a train, with Natsu being hopelessly motion sick (With a trail coming from his mouth), happy fanning him, Lucy reading a map, Roy righting in a book, Grey looking out a window, while Erza is somehow eating a cake despite the trail of sick

[Wasuremono wanai desuka?]

The scene changes to show the team sitting around a camp fire, with Natsu and Happy stuffing their faces, while Roy calmly munching on his food, Lucy looks at them with a deadpan expression, while Grey seems to be reading something, ignoring them, while Erza is leaning against their luggage seemingly asleep

[okashii na kimi ga inai to hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai]

The scene changes again to show Roy leaning against a street lamp post with a frown (Thinking about his old, empty life) as a faded image of a Gundam hovers over him, before he turns towards the screen, before the scene shifts to show his teammates and Mirajane waving at him, causing him to smile and wave back.

[SNOWING sunao ni egao ni nareta no wa]

The screen then shows various shots of the team as they go through various miss-adventures such as running away from an angry wyvern, fighting off killer plants, or simply arguing with each other when not on missions

[fitari yorisoi kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara]

The scene shows Roy (As 1.5 Gundam) looking towards the distance as he stands in front of an eclipse. The scene then changes to show various members of Fairy Tail, all of which are waving happily at the screen.

[FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo]

Roy is seen with a smile on his face, as images of Gundams appear, followed by a shot of Roy holding up a hand where he wore his gloves and snaps his fingers where fire shoots out.

[Don't SAY GOODBYE!]

The final scene shows Roy (As Destiny) having a friendly match with Natsu, as their magic (Natsu's fire dragon iron fist and Destiny's Palma Fiocina clash and envelops the screen in a bright light, which disperses, revealing Roy with a big smile as he and his friends stand in front of the Fairy Tail building.

* * *

**Fairy Tail guild hall**

* * *

"Well, here we are." Roy landed gently putting down Natsu, Lucy and Happy. There they were, in front of the infamous guild.

Lucy was impressed with the size of the guild, which looked 3 stories high. There were 3 flags decorating the very top part of the building, the middle one with the guild's insignia on it.

"Huh, looks nice." Roy remarked

"Wow, it's huge!" Lucy exclaimed

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy cheerily, snapping both Roy and Lucy out of their daze.

Returning to his original appearance Roy started walking towards the entrance with his new friends following right behind him.

Natsu walked up and kicks the door open yelling "We made it back alive!" As he walked in; Happy repeated the greeting with "We're home!"

Everyone else inside saw the duo coming in and responded "Welcome home!" In quite a friendly matter.

"Roy knew that everything would go downhill in a few seconds.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu. How did you go get started trouble?" A man with buck teeth says before he was interrupted by Natsu kicking him in the face.

Lucy was surprised and says "Why did you do that?!" Roy held his neutral expression since he saw that coming.

"You lied about that Salamander I want to kick your but!" Natsu shouted

"Don't get mad at me I'm not the one to blame here I just passed on a rumor I heard! The man shouted getting off the ground.

"It was just a rumor!?"

"You want a fight!?"

"Let's go!" Natsu shouted before sending the man through several tables and guild members.

"Now, now Natsu I think you need to calm" Happy was interrupted when a guild member sends him flying and crashing into several other guild members which then starts an all-out guild brawl.

"Oh wow, I can't believe it; we're finally in Fairy Tail." Lucy said in astonishment. She then turned to one of her new friends. "Hey Roy, um, what do you think of this place?"

Roy looks at her and smiles saying "I don't know but I actually like it so far."

Natsu's arrival didn't go unnoticed, however a black-haired, shirtless guy in his boxers popped out of nowhere looking for the Dragon Slayer. This was Gray Fullbuster. "So Natsu finally made it back huh? It's time we settle things once and for all!"

"Gray your cloths." A girl sitting at the bar pointed out. She had long brown wavy hair, wearing a bikini top and brown pants. This was Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

"You see I don't date the men here because they have no class." Cana says before she starts drinking out of a barrel much to Lucy's astonishment while Roy thought _'I still have to admit that this is strange.'_

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" Gray shouted

"Not until you put some cloths on!" Natsu retorted

"It's already noon and your all acting like spoiled babies." Came a voice and both Lucy and Roy turn to see a tall, white-haired man. This was Elfman Strauss and he believes the only way to solve a problem is with two fists.

"Wanna see a real man? Let me show ya!" Elfman shouted.

"Please don't tell me he's encouraging them?" Lucy asked only for Roy to respond by nodding his head.

Both Natsu and Gray spun around and punch Elfman in the face sending him flying while Lucy says "They knocked him out that easily!?"

"Geese it's so noisy around here huh?" Both Lucy and Roy turn to the source to see an orange-haired teen sitting at a table with girls beside him. This man is Loke, a lady-killer and someone high ranked on the bachelor's list.

A stray cup flew into Loke's forehead, sending him off his seat. One of the girls with him asked if he was alright, but he shrugged it off.

"I'm gonna go fight, only to protect you two." Loke says and the girls wished him luck before he leapt into the fight.

Lucy took out a magazine with one of the pages having a picture of Loke on it before Lucy took a red marker and crossed his face with an X while saying "He's definitely off my list."

Lucy put away the magazine saying "What the heck is wrong with these people? Are we the only sane people in this entire place?"

"Why hello are you two new here?" A voice says and both Roy and Lucy turn around to see Mirajane Strauss wearing a red dress to greet them.

"Oh my gosh! Mirajane, in the flesh!" Lucy shouted in fan-girl mode causing Roy to take a step away from her and towards Mirajane but only because he knew what was going to happen in a few seconds.

"Um don't you think we should try and stop them or something?" Lucy asked pointing to the fight.

"I feel the need to take charge right now." Roy says with his left eye twitching.

"It's always like this around here I'd just leave them and besides." Mirajane was interrupted as Roy grabs her and moves her out of the way as Elfman flies through the air where she once stood.

"Are you alright?" Roy asked and Mirajane nods her head with a smile and a small blush before Gray crashed into Lucy's back only he didn't have any underwear and Natsu was the one holding them.

"Give me back my underwear jerk!" Gray shouted before he goes up to Lucy saying "Excuse me miss could I please borrow your underwear?"

"You can't ask a woman that!" Roy shouted summoning red metal boxing gloves with blue stripes before he punches Gray in the face sending him flying.

"How rude of these guys. Don't they know a woman has needs?" Loke says picking Lucy up before Elfman uppercuts him saying something about men and fists. Lucy falls into Roy's hands after he unsummoned his gloves causing her to blush as Natsu kicks Elfman in the face.

"Uh it's so loud. So much for having a drink to relax." Cana says before she pulls out a magic card and a magic seal appears over the card as she says "That's enough you guys I suggest that you knock it off."

"Oh yeah says who!?" Gray (Who somehow got his underwear back) shouts as he makes a magic seal.

Elfman just shouts changing his entire right arm into rock.

Loke puts a ring on before a magic seal comes over said ring while he says "You punks can be such a nuance."

"I'm ready for yeah!" Natsu shouted as his hands get engulfed by fire.

"They always fight like this?" Lucy asked holding Happy up like a shield.

"Uh huh." Happy replied

"Alright that is enough." Roy muttered before he held up a glove covered hand and snaps his fingers before fire starts forming barriers around each mage keeping them stuck in one area.

When the flames died down everyone looked towards the source and froze when they saw Roy with a serious expression that said "I will not tolerate anything".

"I understand that you people usually fight each other, but doing it where other members had no part of it is wrong. I maybe a stranger to all of you and might be thinking I shouldn't get involved, but when I see an innocent person almost get hurt for nothing I will not tolerate it. If you people have problems with each other, then settle it outside where there are no innocent people involved. Do I make myself clear?" Roy asked with a tone that scared them.

Each of the members look at his hand as he makes a tiny snap and they see a small spark of flames before they all answered in a cowardly tone "Yes sir."

Mirajane was impressed that the newcomer could silence the guild so easily without using the full power of his magic. Normally new members get into the fight and start beating anyone they come across. She then looked at Happy who was quite shocked for some reason. She kneeled down to him and rubbed his head saying "What is wrong Happy?"

"Roy is like Erza in every way except for not being in a serious tone all of the time and he is a male."

Mirajane gave Happy a confused expression "Roy?"

Happy pointed at the blue clothed man with the white gloves which had red circles "His name is Roy Mustang and want to be a member of our guild. Oh he is also a good fighter and really strong like Erza."

Mirajane turned to him and saw his dark eyes. She couldn't believe that Happy was saying that he was like Erza in some ways and he was on Erza's level of power. She walked over to him which catches Roy's attention to her. She bowed her head with a smile "Thank you for stopping the fight. My name is Mirajane Strauss. What is yours?"

"It is nice to meet you Mirajane. My name is Roy Mustang." Roy says before he took her hand and kissed her knuckles causing her to blush.

_'I blame you for this Truth!'_ Roy mentally shouted as he did that.

"That is an interesting name. I heard that you want to join our guild?"

"Yes Lucy and I were hoping to become members of your guild." He extended his hand to reveal the blond who was waving her hand to them "If it is okay with you?"

Then an unknown voice appeared which causes everyone to see a really short old man wearing an orange jacket, a white T-shirt with the emblem of Fairy Tail, orange shorts, brown jester shoes, and orange and blue striped jester hat was standing on the top floor railing while he was scratching his thick white mustache. He answered to Roy's question "Of course, welcome aboard lad and miss." He coughed a little before he stared down at the guild that was looking uneasy Makarov then took out a stack of papers saying "You damn rascals went and did it again. Look at the huge paperwork the council sent me with all their complaints. All you fools made the council very angry at me!" Soon all of the mages were looking down with guilt. "However, to heck with the council. Lad I saw you use fire magic so will you do the honors?" Roy smiled kindly and snapped his fingers once Makarov threw the papers into the air and sparks flew and ignited the entire stack.

Natsu jumped into the air and ate the flames. "Thanks master, Roy."

"Listen up! Magic is an unreasonable power, but it is born from reason! It is not some miraculous ability. It is the combination of the spirit that flows within us, with the spirit that flows within nature itself, incarnated into physical form! It takes a long, strong mind, and focus! In fact, magic is the pouring out of one's entire soul! One cannot progress in the way by being mindful of the watchful eyes from above! Be not afraid of those fools on the council! And follow the path that you believe in! That is what makes Fairy Tail guild number one!" With those words the entire guild went into cheers while Roy had a smile on his face thinking _'Maybe I can actually have a good life here.'_

When everything quieted down Mirajane gave Lucy her guild mark where she wore it on her right hand in pink.

"There now you are an official member of the Fairy Tail guild." Mirajane says with her usual smile as Lucy examines her guild mark.

"Now it's your turn Roy." Mirajane says catching Roy's attention "So, which color would you like?" The white-haired girl asked.

"I would like it in crimson please." Roy said with a smile. Mira nodded and put the stamp down into a pad and held it up, the stamp now crimson red.

"And where would you like it?" Asked Mira. Roy thought about it for a moment and came up with an idea. But first, he took off his uniform coat and shirt before pointing to his left shoulder "This will do."

Mira blushed slightly at him taking off his nodded and stamped the front part of the shoulder, leaving a crimson red Fairy Tail mark. Afterwards Roy put his shirt and coat back on before he realized that no one would be able to see his guild seal.

Oh Mira, if it's not too much trouble, could you also stamp my coat in the same area?" Roy asked

"Of course! I don't mind at all." Mira replied gleefully. She then stamped the coat since she understood since his guild seal was covered.

Roy looks around and notices Natsu standing in front of something that said 'Request Board'.

"Hey Natsu, look! I'm finally a member of Fairy tail!" Lucy happily said, showing off her stamp.

"Uh huh. That's nice. Welcome to the guild, Loony." Natsu replied in a bored tone, who didn't even look back.

"It's Lucy!" Lucy exclaimed.

Roy smiled at the funny display.

The pinkette then found a job that caught his interest. "Whoa, a job to take out a bunch of bandits! And it's for 160,000 jewels!"

"Hasn't my dad come back yet?" Roy turned to see a little boy with black hair standing in front of the Master. He then saw Natsu take notice of the conversation.

"You're starting to get on my nerves Romeo." Makarov said "You're a wizard's son! Have faith in your father and just wait a little longer."

"But he said he'd be back in three days. It's now over a week!" The boy identified as Romeo said worriedly.

"If I recall, I believe he took a job at Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said as he scratched his beard with one hand and held a glass of beer in the other.

"That's not far! Why won't anyone go look for him?" Romeo whimpered, now looking like he's on the brink of tears.

"Listen! You're the son of a wizard. And everyone here can take care of themselves. So, why don't you just go home, have some milk, and wait like a good little boy." The Master said to the kid.

Roy took notice of the sympathetic glances some of the guild members were giving. He turned his head in time to see Romeo punch Makarov, yelling "Jerk!" Before running out of the guild in tears. The alchemist couldn't help but feel sympathy for the boy.

"Must be hard on him." Lucy said from where she sat at the bar.

"The Master may have been harsh, but he's actually worried." Mira said as she cleaned a wine bottle.

Roy was going to take a seat next to his blonde friend, but a crash caught his attention. Apparently Natsu slammed the request he was holding back into the board.

"Hey Natsu! What do you think you're doing?" a tall shaman-looking man exclaimed.

Before taking a seat, Roy grabbed the request previously held by Natsu out of the board. He then folded it and put it in his breast pocket._ 'I'm going to need whatever money I could get.'_ He thought. As he sat next to Lucy, Roy noticed Makarov sigh out of the corner of his eye.

"Master, you sure about this? He's definitely going up the mountain to save Macao." The tall man identified as Nab said, leaning against the counter of the bar with his left elbow. Lucy and Roy watched as Natsu leave with his backpack.

The buck-toothed man nodded, his beer mug held up to his lips. "That's why he is such a kid."

"All this would hurt Macao's pride." Nab scratched the back of his head.

"No one can decide what someone else should do with their life. Just let him be!" the Master spoke with his left eye closed, a short sigh escaped his lips again.

"I wonder what got Natsu worked up…" Lucy turned around, looking at the front doors.

"Natsu probably sees himself in Romeo." Roy turned his attention back to Mirajane, listening closely.

"Something similar happened to Natsu…" he noticed Mirajane's sad gaze. "We may be members of Fairy Tail, but that doesn't mean we have our problems. Each of us had been hurt, pained, or suffered a loss at some point in our lives."

Roy closed his eyes remembering some things… the rejection he got from his entire family.

"Why did you two come with us?" Roy gave a blank stare at Natsu who was currently laying down with a sick look on his face.

The alchemist sighed as he took out a book to read as he leaned back against the leather benches in the carriage they were currently in. He looked in his book ignoring Natsu's question and awaited their destination.

"There's nothing wrong with us coming along, is there?" Lucy asked

"That's a sad case of motion sickness you've got Natsu." Roy noted, his eyes still focused on the book.

The alchemist looked back on what Mirajane told him and Lucy about Natsu's past.

_"Natsu's dad… left and never came back. Not his real one father, I mean the one who raised him. It was actually a dragon."_

_"No way! Natsu was raised by a dragon?!" Lucy exclaimed, her face showing how surprised she was._

_Mirajane nodded while she continued to clean the dishes. "The dragon found Natsu alone in the forest one day. It taught him how to talk, read, as well as use magic. But one day, the dragon just disappeared."_

_"Huh, so that's Igneel." Lucy spoke softly, a sympathetic tone in her voice. She seemed lost in her own thoughts, as was her black-headed friend._

_Roy listened even though he knew about it already though he put up a mask of surprise as to not blow his cover._

_"Natsu really looks forward to seeing Igneel again." Roy looked at Mira, who was smiling again by now. "Isn't that cute?"_

Roy looked up from his book when the carriage came to a stop. "Guess we're here." Lucy said from her seat next to the alchemist.

"Yes! We stopped moving!" Natsu yelled in excitement, now doing some weird dance while spouting little flames. Happy seemed to be replicating what his buddy was doing.

"This is as far as we can go." Roy heard the carriage drive said. He got up first and opened the door – which didn't surprise him when he saw they were high up in the mountains, and a blizzard blew around them.

As Natsu, Lucy, and Happy got out of the carriage too, Roy took out one of his coat winter coats via requip and walks behind the group.

"It's really freezing! We may be in the mountains, but its summer! There shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!" Lucy shouted as the three humans and one cat trekked through the snow.

"That's what you get for wearing such light clothing." Natsu remarked to Lucy. "You're not exactly dressed for the occasion!" Lucy shot back.

Suddenly, Lucy felt herself get warmer as something soft was placed upon her. When she looked, she noticed it was a coat and she looked to see Roy wearing the exact same coat.

"Um, Roy, not that I'm grateful for the coat, but where did you get it?" Lucy asked Roy.

"I used my requip magic to store the coats for something like this and since I had extra's I thought it would be give it to you since you needed it."

Lucy was happy at the response before she zips the coat up, placed the hood on and snuggled into the coat when suddenly a Magic circle appeared around the coat and it shrunk to fit her size while simultaneously extending so it went down to her ankles. Roy took a moment to tell Lucy that he used alchemy to put runes into the coat so that it would match the wearer's preference.

The group of four proceeded up towards the summit of the mountain. Natsu was about to yell out for Macao but as he does that a giant white and black furred ape like creature crashed into the ground.

"Whoa, that's a big Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed

"No kidding." Roy muttered and got ready to snap his fingers before he realized that the flames would melt the snow and probably send them to their deaths if he did that.

The huge primate then sniffed the air before it turned its attention to Lucy.

"Lucy summon a spirit to hide in!" Roy shouted and Lucy didn't have to be told twice before she did just that.

The Vulcan rushed towards Lucy who was inside a clock spirit before he peers inside freaking Lucy out.

"Woman" The Vulcan said perversely

"So it can talk." Natsu said, pumping his fists together as flames came out.

Roy and Natsu watched as Lucy was being carried away by the Vulcan. The clock calmly said "'Who cares if it can talk?! Just get me away from this thing,' is what she said furiously."

"Tch, dammit all." Roy muttered before he requips into 1.5 and flies off after the Vulcan.

"'How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this monkey?' she asked tearfully." The clock said, its hands covering its eyes as the Vulcan danced around. It then pressed its face into the glass, staring at Lucy. "Woman!" It said, a perverted look on its face evident.

All of a sudden, the clock glowed and then left in a ball of light. This left Lucy vulnerable to the perverted monkey. "Wait, what? Horologium don't leave now!" The blonde mage yelled in a panicky voice.

"I apologize but time is up. So long." Was the clock's response, in that same calm tone.

"Give me an extension!" Lucy exclaimed.

The monkey had an even creepier look on its face as it reached its hands out to Lucy. Before it laid one of its hands on her, someone stopped it from doing so.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you ugly, hairy freak!?"

Lucy was certainly happy to see the alchemist come to her rescue.

Roy flew in and sent a kick to the Vulcan sending it crashing onto the ground.

"Hey, you big monkey! Where's Macao!" Roy turned to see Natsu running in their direction, and he looked ready to fight. The alchemist started counting down but when he reached zero the Fire Dragon Slayer slipped and fell, sliding into an ice wall himself.

"Huh! That's just lame! He couldn't have made an entrance like you, Roy…" Lucy said, face palming.

"This is just sad. I'm not sure why he keeps trying after I do it." The armored alchemist said, he himself helmet-palming.

"Hey monkey! Where is Macao!" Natsu asked again. The Vulcan gave him a puzzled look.

"You understand what I'm saying, right? He's a human man. Now tell me where he is." As Natsu said that Lucy ran to him and got behind him as Roy changed forms with this one being bulky with it covered in black, white and yellow armor with the eyes glowing green. A gold V crest was resting on its forehead. This was Roy's Bolt Gundam armor.

"Man?" The big primate said questioningly

"That's right! Now where did you hide him?" Natsu asked, pointing a finger the monkey.

"How the hell do you know that's what happened?" Roy questioned the pinkette.

"Yeah really, how about we not jump to conclusions." Lucy added

The monkey suddenly pointed right, waving for Natsu to follow. "Perfect! He understood ne!" Natsu ran towards an open window in the cave. He poked his head out, yelling for Macao. "Where'd he go?"

Roy wasn't able to react fast enough as the Vulcan pushed Natsu out the window.

"Monkey!" Was all they heard from the Dragon Slayer as he was sent falling.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted and was about to run to the window but was stopped by Roy who said "He's alright just focus on the monkey."

Lucy brought out one of her golden keys saying "Alright you pervy monkey. Time to take you down!"

Lucy swung the key downward saying "Open, Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" And out of a blue magic seal came forth a humanoid cow wearing only brown fingerless leather gloves, a speedo, and black boots while a double bladed battle axe was on its back.

"A cow?" the Vulcan questioned

"I'm warning you! Taurus is the most powerful spirit that I have a contract with." Lucy said

"Wow. I gotta say, Luce, I'm inpre-" Roy remembered what Taurus was before it spoke "Oh wow Ms. Lucy, you most certainly have a beautiful figure. You've got a pretty face too."

"… I retract my previous statement. This… is just really pathetic." Roy said helmet-palming.

"Tell me about it. I forgot to mention that Taurus is a perv too." Lucy said as she put a hand on her forehead, looking away in shame.

"The monkey narrowed its eyes as it glared at the bull. "You no touch my woman."

"You're woman? Those are fighting words you Moonkey." Taurus said, glaring back.

"Alright, let's go!" Roy said as Taurus smashed the ground sending shockwaves of rocks at the monkey. The latter was able to jump out of the way, evading the attack.

"That's fast!" Lucy said in surprise. The monkey then turned its attention to Taurus. Roy was going to bring out his heavy hitting weapon, when all of a sudden, Natsu came out of nowhere and kicked Taurus in the head.

"Natsu?!" Lucy cried in surprise.

Roy didn't say anything because he knew he would be alright.

Unfortunately for Taurus, he was sent flying and landed on the ground unconscious. "Guess this is it for me…" The bull muttered before passing out. "Epic fail!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed at her spirit.

Natsu turned to Roy and asked "Hey, did the number of monsters increase?" As he pointed his thumb at the monkey.

"No, you idiot the cow was an ally." Roy said, pointing at the fallen Taurus.

"Really? Oops." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lucy sighed at his actions, but realized something. Wait, you're alright! How did you survive?"

Natsu grinned as he answered her. "It's all thanks to Happy." He said, pointing at the floating cat that's now with them. "Thanks little buddy."

"Aye!" Happy responded gleefully.

"Want, you can't handle modes of transportation, but you're fine with Happy?" Lucy questioned.

"Natsu gave her a funny look. "Huh? What are you talking about? Happy's not a mode of transportation. He's a friend. And did you forget, Roy was the one who flew all of us to the guild."

"Modes don't work for him but friends do Lucy." Roy said in a way an idiot would understand.

"Lucy looked away in shame at her own statement. "You're right, that was wrong of me to say."

The Vulcan then took its chance to smash its fists on Natsu. "She's my woman!" It said. The pinkette effortlessly blocked the hit with only 1 arm, even as the ground beneath him broke.

"Listen up! All members of Fairy Tail are my friends!" Then the monkey and Natsu kick each other simultaneously, sending their opponent skidding across the cave. "Whether it's Gramps, and Mia, or those annoying guys Gray and Elfman…" The monkey started running again at Natsu. The latter's magic seal glowing beneath him. "…Happy, Lucy, and Roy too. They're my friends." Flame swirled under Natsu building up his energy. And that's why…" the monkey was going to deliver a blow on Natsu but he reacted quicker. "…I'm not leaving without Macao!" he yelled as he landed a fire-powered kick at the Vulcan.

The blow sent the big monkey flying into the ceiling but it was able to get back on its feet. Several icicles fell from the ceiling on the ground in front of the Vulcan. IT growled as it smashed its hands together and broke the ice spikes, sending them flying towards Natsu.

A few strake ones were aimed at Lucy, and so Roy took immediate action. "Lucy, watch out!" The alchemist then ran in front of the blonde mage and fired his head Vulcans shattering the icicles.

"Those things won't work on fire!" The Fire Dragon Slayer exclaimed as he stood firm, the icicles melting before they could even touch him. The action caused a lot of steam to form up. When it cleared, Roy looked to see where the Vulcan went. He saw it holding the bull spirit's axe, a grin evident on his face.

"That's not good." Natsu said

"That's Taurus's axe!" Lucy said in surprise. The somewhat conscious bull was able to mutter out in a small voice "Be careful Lucy…"

The monkey swung at Natsu, the latter able to dodge the deadly weapon flawlessly. Until he slipped on the ice yet again. The monkey then took its chance to slice Natsu in two.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in panic.

In an instant, changed armor where this one had more bulky armor with axes attached to the arms, with brown instead of black and blue instead of white while on its shoulders were spikes. This was Roy's Lumber Gundam armor.

Both axes on the forearms popped off and Roy grabbed them before he parried the Vulcans axe. "Mine's better than yours." He said.

"Huh?" The monkey looked confused, but aimed to strike again. Roy swung and parried the axe yet again, and afterward smashed his foot into the Vulcans chest and with the armor enhancing his strength it sent the monkey flying several feet and landed on its back.

"Wow! Those are really cool weapons!" Lucy said in excitement.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you Roy?" Natsu said as he stood up.

The alchemist grinned behind his helmet at the compliment, before charging at the Vulcan again.

The monkey got back up, and determined to keep on fighting. It swung Taurus's axe yet again, but both of Roy's axes kept it at bay. Natsu then took a chance to kick the Vulcan in the stomach, making it stumble back.

The pinkette grinned and smashed his knuckles together, the red dragon magic circle appearing in front of him. He gathered fire into his fists as he jumped towards the monkey.

"Take this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu smashed his fist into the monkey's face, sending it flying back towards the wall. A small explosion resulted from that, blowing a small hole in the mountain. The monkey was now smoked and unconscious, upside down and much rubble fell around it.

"Well that takes care of it." Roy said as he requiped into his regular attire. He looked to see Lucy make her way towards them, Happy floating by the blonde mage. "He did it!" The flying cat said

"Um, weren't we going to ask it where Macao is?" Lucy pointed out.

"Oh right. I forgot." Natsu said as he scratched his head.

Roy simply rolled his eyes.

"Well, this guy isn't going to talk anytime soon." Said Lucy as she looked down at the monkey.

Suddenly, the monkey glowed a bright yellow, a circle appearing in front of it. And then, as it became smaller, it exploded into a ball of smoke. When it cleared, there was a man in the monkey's place. Natsu's eyes widened, realizing who it was.

"Macao?!" He said in surprise as he moved towards the man.

"Wait? So you're telling us that perverted monkey was your friend this whole time?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Aye, he must have been taken over by the Vulcan." Happy said

"The Vulcans possess a human's body in order to survive since they are evil creatures am I right?" Roy asked and the cat nodded his head.

Sometime later, Natsu, Lucy, and Roy laid Macao on a blanket and took off his coat and shirt to treat his wounds.

"He must've fought real hard before being taken over." Happy said

"Natsu had a fierce look on his face as he leaned forward "Macao! Come on, get up! Romeo's waiting at home for you! Open your eyes!"

Said man slowly woke up at the sound of the Dragon Slayer's voice "Ugh, Natsu?" Macao was still in pain but alive.

"Macao!" Natsu said excitedly.

"I feel so pathetic. I took out 19 of those things, but the 20th… it was the only one that got me if it weren't for that green Cyclops." The taller man said catching Roy's attention.

Lucy gasped in surprise at hearing that. Even though Roy wasn't surprised the Cyclops got his attention.

"It's ticked me off. I can't face Romeo like this!" Macao said in shame as he covered his eyes.

"Nonsense! Defeating that many is a great feat!" Natsu said

_'I can't believe it. He was able to take on those brutes all by himself…'_ Lucy thought, staring at Natsu and Macao in awe.

"Natsu held out a hand, the older man grabbed it and was helped up. "Alright, time to go home. Romeo's waiting." Macao grinned back at that.

_'Amazing. I don't think I can match up to them.'_ Lucy smiled as she looked down a bit.

"Lucy, what's with that grin? It's creep-" Happy was caught off when a hand touched his head.

"Happy, please don't ruin the mood." Roy said sternly

The cat gave a simple 'aye' in response to that. Lucy smiled at the alchemist's action.

Back at home, Romeo continued waiting for his dad. He thought back to a few days ago when a bunch of older kids teased him a few days ago.

_"Fairy Tail's mages are nothing. They all just like to sit around and drink all day."_

_"I'm gonna be a knight some day and not some stupid wizard."_

_"Mages are just a bunch of drunks!"_

That prompted Romeo to tell his dad to get a good job and show the other kids that Fairy Tail mages aren't pushovers. And so Macao did, and went on the hunt for the Vulcan. Romeo hadn't heard from him after that. The boy wiped away tears in his eyes, wondering if it was all his fault.

Just then, he heard someone call out for him. "Romeo!" Said boy looked up to see Natsu, Lucy, Roy, and Happy coming up the path. Romeo was surprised to see Macao, who was being supported by Natsu.

The little boy's eyes welled up with tears as he got up and ran to his father. "Dad!" The ensuing hug sent Macao backwards, but he was happy to see his son again.

"Dad! I'm so sorry." Romeo cried as he hugged his father tight.

"I worried you, right? Forgive me." Macao hugged Romeo back.

"It's fine! After all, I'm the son of a mage!" Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Roy watched the two warmly, smiles on their faces. The guild members then turned and walked down the road.

"If those brats make fun of you again, tell them this. 'Can your dad defeat 19 monsters? Because mine can!'" Macao grinned, looking down at his son.

Romeo smiled happily at him. The boy then turned around, ran down the road a bit, cupped his hands to his mouth as he yelled "Natsu! Happy! Thank you!" Natsu returned, grinning "Yeah!" "Aye!"

"Roy and Lucy, thank you too!" Lucy turned around, blushing a bit and waved, a big smile on her lips. Roy turned as well smiling and waved. "Sure thing, kid!" he said.

The alchemist looked up at the orange sky in deep thought as he and his friends head back to the guild.

_'According to Macao he fought a Cyclops wearing green armor armed with a rifle and a light axe but that could only mean one thing. Can this alchemist summon human sized mobile suits? If so then that would mean that I have a challenge in the future.'_

* * *

**Unknown location**

* * *

"So they managed to retrieve their companion didn't they? Send out my GINN's I want to see how this alchemist handles them." The man said as the sound of metal hitting rock goes off through the entire room.

"Soon alchemist you will fall and I will achieve my goal." The man muttered before going into another evil laugh.


End file.
